Rocky and Gunther?
by Love990
Summary: What happens when Rocky and Gunther are together, but Gunther betrays her will they love again or move on from each other completely
1. Chapter 1

**Rocky's POV**

** We were all at Deuce's house watching a movie, it was the weekend and we just decided to stay inside. I was next to my boyfriend on the love seat, while Deuce was in front of us on the the floor with CeCe and Tinka and Ty where on the other couch. If you haven't figured it out, yes Gunther Hesssnheffer is my boyfriend, wait but before you say 'Ewww' or 'what's wrong with you'. He turned cute when he and his sister lost their accents and sparkles telling everyone they grew out of it. He currently had his arm around me and i was laying my head on his shoulder, watching the movie peacefully with the others. Once and a while I would sneak glances at my right arm just to stare at my gorgeous bracelet Gunther gave me for our year anniversary. I really love him and he loves me that's what made me smile when I'm around him we where in love everyone around could tell. We may be the unlikely couple but we might be one of the happiest.** _aww tear tear_ lol

** We were all laughing at one of the funny parts in the movie when we heard Gunther's phone go off blaring Usher. I changed it a couple days and be didn't change it!**

**" Hello?" He asked answering the phone, " Wait slow down, what's wrong" he added. " okay I'll be there... Yes I'm sure, bye" and he ended the call.**

** "Who was that?" I asked turning to him.**

** " You know my lab partner, Kelsey?" I nodded. " What's up with her?" I asked. **

** " I couldn't tell between all the sobbing" he admitted. **

** " Go see her" Deuce said. " Yeah go ahead, I'm staying all day" I added. " you sure?" he asked concerned. " Go" I said getting up and pushing him towards the door. " Be a good friend to other than us" CeCe said from her position next to Deuce. We chuckled, he gave me a quick pop kiss and went out the door. I plopped on the couch, continuing to watch the movie CeCe and Tinka sat next to me.**

** " You just gonna leave me like that Red?" Deuce said turning around. " yup" she replied popping the p. I let out a giggle as he threw a gummy bear at CeCe. She there's one back. Then Deuce the one with the bad aim hit me with a popcorn and that's how we started a food fight right there in the living room**

** "Hey what did I- what happened?" Gunther asked walking through the door. **

**" well Deuce hit me with a gummy, so I there's one back then-" CeCe started**

**" I get it Ce" Gunther said. " wheres Rocky" he asked nervously. I turned around from my position nor the floor I was picking up licorice. " I'm right here I said getting up, " what's up" I walked up to him. **

**"can we talk?" He asked. Then looked around the room "Alone?" he added. " okay..." I replied confused, what does he have to tell me, he's worrying me. He took my hand a lead me to the other room. I sat on the couch next to him.**

** " what's wrong?" I asked taking his hand. " well, I went to Kelsey's she was crying cuz he boyfriend broke up with her, talking about how I'm her only friend and she felt like a loner" he explained. " I don't know if she got the wrong impression of my kindness but we kissed." I was so mad I let go of his hand and started walking of, when he grabbed my hand pulling me to his lap. I refused to look at him how could he do this to me. " hey, hey, hey" he said lifting my chin to look at him. " It didn't happen like that, she kissed me and it was a mistake she was upset, I would never do that to you, I didn't even kiss her back I ran off." He added and pulled me into a hug. I looked at him. **

** " I love you" he told me in his cute voice. " I love you too" I i muttered and he pulled me it to a great kiss. " sorry to interrupt but they need help moving the table for truth or dare" Tinka said jerking us away from each other . I blushed and got off his lap. " okay" he replied and walked into the living roommate leaving his phone on the table. **

** " so what did he tell you" Tinka asked intrigued sitting next to me. Just the. His phone ran. " hello?" I answered. " oh hey Rocky, it's Kelsey" she said in the other end**

**" oh hey Kelsey" I replied **

**" I just wanted to apologize to Gunther, but I guess I should be apologizing to you too. I don't know if he told you" she explained.**

**" Yeah he told me" I told her " it's okay" **

**" Really!?" She replied shocked. " I thought you would kill us if you found out we made out in my room" she sounded relieved **

**" WHAT!" I screamed into the phone, gaining Tinka'a attention.**

**" I thought he told you" she sounded scared. **

**" not about this!" I exclaimed. " but ima bout to tell him something!, bye kelsey" I slammed the phone on the table in anger.**

looks like Gunther is a liar and a cheater and Rocky's not too happy about that, she looks like she's in her ghetto mode in the end lol jk jk! til next time my lovelies! Don't forget to comment, I wanna hear what you have to say and pass it on to friends if you like it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heyyy guys I'm back and since I'm a new writer I don't want to keep you guys waiting for long. I forgot to mention that I don't own shake it up in the last chapter so I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP. I thought it would be cool If I did review responses so..._**

**_BackBecky: you never know but keep in mind it is a Runther story. Keep reading :)_**

**_JWOW13: I'll try and update often, keep reading!_**

**_on with the story! _**

**Tinka's POV**

_**previously on Rocky and Gunther**_

_**" not about this!" she exclaimed. " but ima bout to tell him something!, bye kelsey" and she slammed the phone on the table in anger.**_

She looked like she was ready to kill someone, it was kinda freakihg me out. " What happened?" I asked as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped her tear away like nothing had fazed her and had an emotionless face, what's going on I wondered. " nothing, but I'm going to take care of it now" she replied with venom in her voice, but the was still a look of sadness and hurt in her eyes I didn't know if I could believe her. She got up, grabbed my brothers phone and stalked into thkk living room, I went behind her wanting answers.

When I walked in everyone waalter ready turned to us probably hearing her scream in the phone and the look on her face wasn't helping etheir.

" What's wrong?" CeCe asked. By the look on face I could tell she was etheito going to break down and cry or choke the person who she was aiming for, she gets scary like that. She looked at Gunther..what did he do?

" What's wrong" he asked walking towards her. " get away from more" she told him. " I can't believe you!" And she threw his phone at him, missing his face by only an inch, hitting the floor. At that point we all stood to the side not to get in the way of an angry Rocky.

" ROCKY!" Ty eclaimed looking at his sister in shock. " Not now Ty" she growled, not moving her hateful gaze from Gunther. He just stood their completely shocked from his girlfriends actions.

" Rocky talk to me" my brother said worriedly picking up his phone.

" I'm done talking to you" she snapped. " but just look to see who called for you" she added crossing her arms, where was she going with this? he looked through his phone then his eyes widened, looking up at Rocky, I instantly saw guilt.

" Rocky I know I-" he started

"lied, cheated I know" she replies looking right in his face. My brother did what!

" YOU DID WHAT" we all chorused looking a Gunther wide eyed, he looked down ashamed, I looked over to Rocky, she looked more angry than upset at that moment.

" You cheated on my sister!" Ty exclaimed and charged at Gunther, taking all of us to hold him back, I wouldn't want to be apart of that fight waiting to happen. " Ty stop let me handle this" cece said and started walking towards Gunther. "your a poor excuse for a boyfriend! Your lucky-" she started.

" just stop, this is between me and my ex boyfriend so shut up" she yelled and we all backed away not wanting to get her angrier that she was. " I trusted you and you lied to me" she added directing her attention to Gunther. Why would my brother do this to Rocky?! She's one of my best friends!

" I didn't mean to hurt you" he replied looking at her. Rocky shook her head in disgust. " just like you didn't mean to make out with her in her room, right" she snapped walking towards him.

" I'm sorry Rocky" he explained. He looked genuinely sorry but knowing Rocky she wouldn't cave in that easily. " I'm tired of forgiving people" she told him and walked back into her original position. " I knew it too" added " I'm so stupid" she said to herself. I felt bad I knew she wasn't really good in relationships, Gunther was one of her longest and best relationships. Now it's over, and knowing my brother did that wasn't really good either. Gunther was happy too, I could tell he really loved being with Rocky and now he messed it up for himself, what was he thinking?!

" I knew i should've never went out with you" she explained " I thought you were different, that I could love you and you could love me back and after a year I though we were gonna last, I guess I was wrong" I heard true sadness other voice. " about everything" she finished.

I saw he looked really hurt, I knew that was the last thing she wanted her to think. " what's that suppose to means, I do love you, it was a mistake." She looked like she didn't care much for the apology, I wouldn't ether if it was me and Ty. Did I just day me and Ty! Eww Ty no Ewww he's my best friends brother that's just uhhhh and he's my brothers best friend. Pay I admit I kinda have a crush oh him but I would never purse he is so not my type.

" What I meant was, you weren't the best boyfriend" she scoffed. " you weren't the best girlfriend either" he replied. " how?" She asked challenging him. he looked hesitant but spoke " when we 1st started going out you were looking at other guys" he explained

" so, we weren't officially going out" she answered back. " but you knew how we felt about each other it was complicated back then, at least I had the decency to only look at you" he snapped. She looked at his skeptically, I knew their relationship took a while to become a 'relationship' but he still cared. It was complicated back then. " I guess that changed since you picked Kelsey" she spat at him.

" I didn't choose Kelsey, I choose you, i love you Rocky, I didn't choose anyone but you. That kiss didn't even mean anything." He explained coming closer to her. She pushed him away. " If he didn't mean anything why weren't you honest with me?" She asked " huh?!" the anger returned in her voice. " cuz I was afraid I would lose you" he said softly. " well you already did" she replied turning away from him. " do you even know how much you hurt me?" I saw a slow tears trickle down her cheek. " we're over Gunther" hearing he finally say those words stung me a little as much as it did Gunther 'cause I knew how much he cared about her.

" I can't believe your doing this" Gunther said upset " I love you Rocky" she looked at him tears still in her eyes. " what do expect me to do?" She yelled " I can't trust you anymore. I never lied to you, I always loved you." She looked away again continuing to cry.

" you lied to me before, you kept secrets and I still loved you because I love you that much to trust you" Gunther said " do you know how much you hurt me?" this part got me interested what is he talking about? She whipped around really quickly staring at Gunther. " this is not the place' she said slowly and calmly. She definaetally doesn't want us to know about something.

" You picked this place to confront me, break-up with mor why don't we put it all out in the open?" he asked. I could tell he knew what he was about to say would hurt Rocky. But maybe he might hurt her more than she hurt him.

" What is he talking about Rocky?" CeCe asked turning to her. " nothing, right Gunther?" she asked turning to him giving him a look to shut his mouth. " she came crying to me begging me to take her back after I cough her with Frankie in her room" he explained. Rocky's eyes went wide as we exclaimed, " YOU DID WHAT?!" She went up and slapped Gunther with all her force as she screamed " THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW I LOVED YOU" and ran out the house slamming the door. As we all stayed in our position shocked by what we just heard.

it all came to a stop when I realized Gunther was crouched on the floor crying. I knew he loved Rocky but he screwed it all up. I walked up to him sitting next to him on the ground giving him a hug as he cried on me. " I messed up big time Tink, I love her so much and now I lost her" he continued crying As he got up from the floor" she had the right to leave you, thou went and cheated on her" Ty growled walking up to him. " Ty this isn't the time" I told him signaling him to back off. " he needles to hear this." he said literally pushing me out of the way. He pushed Gunther against the wall. " you stay away from my sister, you understand me" Ty growled And let go of his shirt walking to the couch probably blowing off steam. " I can't believe you, I thought you loved her" CeCe said. he looked do depressed, angry and ashamed. I hate seeing him like this by what am I suppose to do.

He turned and punched the wall as me and CeCe screamed, I saw the blood rush out from his knuckles and he ran out the door. I stood there again frozen. What just happened? This morning we were all happy and it's not even 3pm and things turned upside down. CeCe pulled me outside " we gotta find Rocky" she said and we ran down the street.

_**well that was chapter 2 crazy right? So now that we are rolling along with the story, I want some feedback, do you like the story so far? Do the chapters need to be longer? Do you have something that you think would be great for this story? What are your feeling? I really wanna know what you feel about my story it's my 1st one and I think your reviews will help me be better! Til next time my lovelies! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I'm back, I think I'm doing pretty good with this story. But I read my 2 chapters so far and found like 20 spelling mistakes! i was kinda mad but at least I know to proof read throughly!:) You guys are awesome, time for the review responses ...**_

_**Masterclass MC: I know that's what frustrating me, I really wanna do a good job! If you have any suggestions feel free and tell me, I need all the help I could get. I actually really like your story The Hunter tho so update update update!Luv you lovely **_

_**rocky9870: a longer chapter coming up! Lol I actually really like your story The Mix Up actually, it's really good I'm being honest. Your stories don't suck,don't think that, I'm the one who needs some work with my darn spelling mistakes:( lol please keep reading, pass the word too. Luv you lovely**_

_**JWOW13: you already know the answer. Keep reading and pass the word!:) Luv you lovely**_

_**on with the story...**_

**Your POV**

**previously on Rocky and Gunther?...**

**This morning we were all happy and it's not even 3pm and things turned upside down. CeCe pulled Tinka outside " we gotta find Rocky" she said and we ran down the street.**

CeCe and Tinka looked all over Chicago looking for Rocky, the library, the studio, parks, the subway station, and at hey finally reached her apartment, the 2 took the spare key from the bottom of the plant they leave outside the door, and opened the door, walking into the apartment they heard crying. They knew she was here. CeCe knocked on the door and it became quiet. Tinka got straight to the point and jiggled the door knob finding it locked.

On the other side of the door, Rocky hid under her damp covers, being silent hoping whoever was there would just go away. "Rocky we know your in there" she heard Tinka say. " we just wanna talk,come on let us in" CeCe added. After a few minutes of silence. " this is hopeless" Tinka muttered and Rocky did a little said smile because of her foreign friend. The door knob jiggled and finally busted open. The girls walked in the room closing the door. " I never knew you could do that Tinka" CeCe said admiring Tinka's work. Rocky slid deeper into her covers just wanting to cry alone. Tinka and CeCe undid the covers revealing Rocky's face: her hair was a bed head mess, her eyes were puffy, red,and sore, tear streaks on her cheeks. She just looked depressed not like the Rocky everyone knows her to be.

"ugh these covers are all wet" CeCe said while sitting down on one side of Rocky. Tinka nudged her side. " from tears... From all the tears you should not have been shedding for a guy who doesn't deserve you" CeCe finished. " why did you tell us?" she asked calmly Tinka rubbed Rocky's back sitting on the other side of her. Rocky said nothing she was just staring into space. " rocky?" Tinka asked." I don't know, I guess I didn't want it to seem like I couldn't be faithful" she replied still staring at the wall. " you really broke him you know"CeCe said. she started crying in her covers. she muttered " why am I so stupid?" The girls hugged their friend trying to comfort her.

"you both look like your about to go intro depression, I don't like it" Tinka expressed letting go of her as she calmed down. She looked in the mirror not helping but frown at her reflection, seeing what a person who she loved so much could do to her. He was one of the people who actually loved her for her and he did this to her, exposed her got the '2 timer' she is, breaking both hearts in the process. She couldn't help but let tears slip when thinking about it. ' he's a jerk and I never ever wanna be with thin again' she thought. " I'm single again, I guess that's how it's suppose to be'

she wiped her tears away and threw the bracket Gunther gave her across the room, it was her way of saying she was done with him completely. But it was hard to even convince herself of that. " you know what" cece said " get ready, were going out, having some fun, get your mind off of things." CeCe stated enthusiastically. " I don't think so" rocky told her. That wasn't what she wanted to do with her night in. Her plan was: watching The Titanic with her big tub of vanilla ice cream in her room, crying when the boat sinks because it reminds her of her sunken relationship. " I don't think that's good idea Ce, she just ended her relationship, she should stay inside, just chill" Tinka explained.

" fine... But we're gonna stay, we are not leaving you alone" CeCe reluctantly compromised. " we'll come back later we're sleeping over" They got up and headed to the door. " wait" rocky said stopping them in their tracks. " tomorrows Monday" " so.. You think that's gonna stop us from staying over, we'll see you later" Tinka said as they walked out the door. Rocky screamed in her pillow after she heard the door slam closed, in a mix of frustration, anger, and sadness. she really wanted yo be alone, but knowing how stubborn her friends are to change their minds she didn't disagree. She doesn't want to talk about him, think about him, or look at him. I just made her heart hurt. she sat up in her bed thinking, of how it went wrong, how could this happen, what's wrong with her, did he even care? When she knew she couldn't find the answers she gave up.

She decided to go take a nice shower and wash her hair, she concluded she looked like a wreak and that definaetally didn't please her, even though she didn't care she wanted to show her friends she got some of her dignity back. She changed into a pair of black sweat pants, a rainbow tie- dyed t-shirt with a warm hoodie. She blow dried her hair and put it in a messy bun. After deciding she looked... improved she walked in the living room watching cartoons, constantly having to change the channel because" thats Gunther's favorite show" or " we always used to watch that together" just all those remember when moments that she wanted to forget ever happened.

The two girls busted through the door like they owned the place. " hey, nice to see your out of bed." CeCe said walking towards her. " how you feeling?" " it's whatever" she replied blankly, staring at the TV. " Eww your watching Fanboy and Chum Chum?" She added. " there's nothing else on" she replied. " yeah there's probably 500 channels on here" cece said taking the remote, turning it to Spongebob. " see, don't you love this show?" " well I hate it now" rocky snapped at her friend. Then Tinka whispered something in her ear and she nodded understanding. " I called Ty, I told him to stay at Deuces we need girl time" Tinka interjected. " you didn't need to" rocky told her calmly. " he just needs clothes, we'll bring it later" just then Rocky got a text from a familiar number, but she despised the person who owned it **meet me at the** **place **the text read she groaned, she knew if she didn't go the person would just keep on persisting. what does he want' she wondered. She got up off the couch, and walked over to the door.

" where are you going?" Tinka asked turning to her. " I gotta go take care of something" she replied simply while putting her sneakers. " see ya" she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Not knowing the girls were following her close behind. She walked to 'the place' and saw him. " hey Blue" he said once he saw her. " what do you want Frankie?" She asked annoyed. She wanted to get this over as quick as possible. " I wanna know why your brother came looking for me, ready to fight me asking about what happened?" He asked. " cuz Gunther has a big mouth" she replied she was about to cry saying his name again but wasn't gonna do it in front of Frankie out of all people. " what did you say?" She asked. " I was feeling you all that blah blah you told me to say" he told her. " good" she answered " are we done here?" She asked annoyed. " so it's over between you two?" He asked, walking towards Rocky

" what does it matter to you?" she snapped. " cuz" he caressed her cheek and she felt like puking from his touch. "We" he pointed to the two of them " could happen" he finished. " what if I don't want 'us' to happen" she challenged him. He kissed her softly on the lips, she hated him and his touch it was just... Nasty! " Come on Rock, tell me you don't miss that?" He pushed " okay, I don't miss that" she smirked cleverly while pushing away. " besides it was a one time thing" " we both know it was more than a one time thing" he added. " as far as they know" she said " I don't wanna be with you" she ended and walked back to the apartment.

she opened the door to find CeCe and Tinka sitting on the couch. " I'm very disappointed in you Rocky" CeCe told her as she sat down. " all these secrets" " what are you talking about?" Rocky asked confused. " why didn't you tell us you kissed Frankie more than once?" Tinka asked " you cheated on my brother more than once?!" " you guys followed me?!" She exclaimed shocked. " you didn't give us much of a chose" CeCe replied. " I didn't cheat on Gunther more than once! I would never do that" Rocky exclaimed at their accusation. " then what was he talking about" she asked reaching her volume of shouting. " Nothing! nothing happened" she replied back, she was lying through her teeth to cover this up. " i don't believe you" Tinka said joining in the shouting. " why don't you believe me!?" she said running her fingers through her hair in frustration. " cuz you said ' as far as they know, what is going on Rocky? Suddenly your keeping secrets, I thought we were your best friends" CeCe replied frustrated also. " Fine, you wanna know what happened" she said in defeat. " before me and Gunther even started our complicated relationship, I went out with Frankie secretly OKAY" she explained. The two listeners turned wide eyes by what they just heard, " YOU WHAT?!" They exclaimed shocked. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, it was just we were so different" she said lowering her volume.

" you know I'm hearing a lot of things a lot of things about you that I don't really like" CeCe said. She felt terrible, like she was a different person, like her friends didn't even know her. While CeCe felt like she really didn't know own best friend. Tinka felt like she was confused and had no idea what happened to Rocky. " I know, I just didn't know how to tell you" Rocky admitted. " you should've told us Rocky were suppose to be best friends all three of us start acting like one" CeCe said harshly. " seriously Rocky, doing things behind our backs? We would never do that to you and your the last person I thought would" she finished. She was angry with her best friend they never lied to each other before or kept secrets they were each others diary, but not anymore. Rocky ran to her room tears slipping down her cheeks. This one her worst day, her boyfriend cheats on her, her best friends find out she was with Frankie, ' I'm the worst best friend and girlfriend ever' she thought while crying. CeCe and Tinka bust through the door wrapping their arms around their best friend. " Rocky I'm so sorry, I was just mad" CeCe said. " you were right about everything you said, I'm the worst best friend and Girlfriend ever" Rocky said sadly. " rocky you are not the worst best friend ever" Tinka said sitting next to her. " yeah I am I kept secrets and lied to you guys, you probably hate me she concluded.

" we could never hate you, you're like our sister" Tinka reassuring her. " and you aren't the worst girlfriend" CeCe said trying to cheer her friend up. " then with did Gunther cheat on me." she said and just broke down hysterically crying chocking on her own tears. Her friends tried calming her but she couldn't stop everything in her life was crashing and burning. She lost the person she loved after he betrayed her in more ways than one. Everything was all messed up and she couldn't figure out a way to fix it. By the time she finished crying the girls already gave up trying to calm her and were just hugging her trying to feel her pain. " I'm sorry" she said wiping her tears CeCe and Tinka looked up at her wanting to know what's going through her head. " your going through a lot we just wanna be here for you" Tinka said and they gave me a little hug. " I didn't really cheat on Gunther you know?" she told them. " you didn't?" CeCe asked. " I would never do s something like that to him" I replied. " then what happened?" Tinka asked. " he came in through my window, talking about how we should get back together and after I refused because I was obviously with Gunther. He forced himself on me. I tried to pull away but he was too strong, and Gunther walked through the door seeing us" she explained slowly. " you remember when Frankie came the with that black eye? Gunther punched him in the face that day" she added " and broke up with me" she added. " he told everyone he got in this group fight, that little lie" cece exclaimed.

" yeah, and after I explained everything we got back together and promised to never to hurt each other again, I guess he didn't keep that promise" she said sadly.

_**so that was chapter 3, sorry for the long wait:) thanks for all the comments and support tho. I'm kinda proud of this chapter I think it's very interesting, and I think you'll enjoy it. I want feedback so review, review, review! I also have a question for your guys: so I wrote my story on paper already but in all Rocky's POV, so I was wondering do you think I should add other people's experiences with this like Gunther or something? I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP, FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM AND SPONGEBOB lol. Thanks for reading! Til next time my lovlies!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heyyy, I just want to thank everyone right now for their helpful comments I think they really are going to make my story better! It is my first story and I'm glad people are liking it and helping me out! You guys are awesome, just thanks so much. Lets get to the review responses..._**

**_GlitterGirl123: you got me so happy with your helpful info on my grammar and paragraphs. I also love your stories so that got me happy too :) luv you lovely_**

**_Good: thanks for the #Runther support! Keep reading! Luv you lovely_**

**_BackBecky: thanks it means a lot it is my 1st story, thanks for the support and just for you : BE PATIENT IT'S COMING, gradually . Keep reading! Luv you lovely_**

**_Rocky9870: thanks and I truly ment that, I never want people to feel bad about themselves in any way, I think you just needed someone to tell you that so you would believe it yourself! You are truly talented I don't want you to ever doubt that for even 1 second. Write cuz you want to and feel good about what your publishing, that's all that matters. Luv you lovely_**

**_Masterclass MC: yea ima girl! I can't get beta reader yet because I just made a Fanfiction account, tho :(. I'm glad I'm getting better I'm really taking your advice to make me better! Keep reading! Luv you lovely_**

**_Midnightsuntellsastory: OMG I'm in high demand! (Big smile) jk jk I'll update as soon as I can. Keep reading! Luv you lovely_**

**_On with the story!_**

**Rocky's POV**

**Previously on Rocky and Gunther?...**

**" yeah, and after I explained everything we got back together and promised to never to hurt each other again, I guess he didn't keep that promise" I said sadly.**

" Don't worry Gunther probably feels terrible about it, Deuce has a hole in his wall because of it," Tinka said.  
"I saw tears" CeCe added in, I couldn't help but giving them a little smile, they're such great friends, they're always there when I need them and vice versa. Our friendship was unique, we tease each other, but we love each other in the end, we stick up for each other. They are the only people who can make me laugh til I do something really embarrassing that they and my family only know about. That's why I love them.

"I don't care what he does anymore" I said trying to play it cool but my voice cracked at the end. "We're over there's no reason why I should" I know I was saying something I didn't mean but I just wanted to push it to the back of my mind, thinking about it was just gonna make more tears, I wanted to be strong. I needed to be strong. For me and only me.

They looked at me in disbelief as my phone rang, "Hello?" I said answering the phone, my voice still a little sore from crying.

"Hey honey, it's Mom I'm calling from the hotel, what's wrong it sounds like you were crying?" She said in reply.

I didn't know if I should tell her what happened, who knows what my Dad would do to Gunther, even though Ty probably got to him first knowing how over protective both of them are. Gunther was screwed. But I had to tell her."Yeah, I've been crying" I admitted

"What happened?" She sounded concerned  
" Gunther and I broke up"  
"You did? what happened?!" She said shocked  
"He kissed another girl then lied to me about it" I felt like I was gonna cry but held it in.  
"HE DID WHAT?!" She screamed in the phone making me back my ear away. I could hear Dad in the background, wondering what happened, after I heard Ma explain, his voice boomed in the phone.  
"Rocky it's gonna be okay once I get back he'll regret he ever did that" he said all hyped up. I managed to smile at that.  
"Dad it's okay I think Ty already did" I told him.  
"Stay strong, hang out with the girls they'll make good company until we get home" mom added. "Love you"  
"Love you too" I said and hung up the phone.

We all decided to watch movies for the rest of the day. Gunther called and texted, so did everyone else but I ignored it and finally turned my phone off. I was currently balling my eyes our at The Titanic, the romance doomed from the start, just like CeCe and Tinka. When the movie ended I heard a knock at the door. I got from my comfy seat on the couch and shuffled to the door. I looked through the peep hole to see Ty and Deuce.

When I opened the door, Ty gave me a warm hug while Deuce walked around us starting a conversation with Tinka and CeCe. He let go and went to get his room, probably to get his clothes. I walked back to my seat on the couch and Deuce gave me a little side hug. Ty came back with his bag and sat next to me. "Are you okay, you've been ignoring everyone talk to me"

"I'm fine Mom and Dad called, the girls were keeping me company" I explained. I could still tell my eyes were still red and puffy from all my crying cuz Ty was staring.

"You've been crying a lot haven't you?" He finally asked as soon as I muttered yes her wrapped me into a warm embrace. "It's okay baby sister" he kept repeating. When he pulled away, I looked to my side and saw Deuce tearing up.

"Are you crying?" I asked him

" I can't help it, it's so heartwarming on how close you too are" he explained wiping them away. "Group hug?" He asked.

"Come here you guys" I told them and I was engulfed in a big hug from everyone. We all knew me and Gunther where both a mess but I was the only one there to comfort. I felt bad, they were all taking sympathy on me. Usually I wouldn't even allow this but it was like my strong girl switched off and I was vulnerable turned on. It was different, I was the one who usually comforted people and now they were comforting me.

We all talked for a while and they left. CeCe, Tinka, and I changed into our night wear and just talked about anything and everything. They made me smile and laugh but a large part of my heart still hurt and I knew that wasn't going away anytime soon. " I'm glad you guys were here for me, I don't know what I would be doing right now without you" I told them. "You truly are my best friends."

"You know we wouldn't let you sit in the dark with your big tub of ice cream watching the Titanic crying because it reminds you of your broken relationship alone" CeCe told me. How did she know? Weird...

"Besides I know if I was having a hard time you'd be there for me why wouldn't I be there for you" Tinka added.

"Remember, you went on that date with this guy... Tony and he was like a total jerk and when Rocky found out she broke his house door down and handcuffed him to the flag pole school in his underwear." CeCe said laughing. I laughed at the memory, Tinka cad over and told me everything, he tried to get it on with her and Tinka is not that kinda girl. I took the liberty as her best friend to get revenge, I don't know what happened to him after that. He probably went to a different school just not to meet my path again.

"I love you guys" Tinka said after we calmed down from our laughing, we all hugged. We ended up falling asleep around 10:30pm.

My alarm woke us up at 6:30am and we jolted up. Looking around we realized how we fell asleep, after looking at each other we broke out laughing. Tinka was on my bed sleeping sideways, her arm hanging off the side. I was on the floor wrapped in my cover and CeCe was on the other side of the room covered on blankets and pillows.

We all got ready for school, I was wearing a pink ruffled top with a jean jacket, aqua stockings, white short shorts, and black ankle boots. Tinka was wearing lepord print skinny jeans, a black shirt, and black flats. Even though she lost the sparkles she still had a little animal print. While CeCe wore a multi colored top that goes off the shoulder, dark blue skinny jeans, and her multi colored paint splattered Nike's. On our way to school CeCe and Tinka were mindful not to bring up what happened or him. My around my eyes were still puffy, swollen, and sore, it took a lot of foundation to cover it up.

When we arrived at school, I went to my locker and saw someone I didn't want to see, Gunther. He was walking around the school like a lost soul, with a bandage around his knuckles. He really did punch a wall. As soon as he walked passed me without saying a word bystanders gasped, and that's how the news of our break up broke out. Everyone was swarming with questions. As soon as I walked into a class, I heard whispers wondering why 2 people so right for each other fell out. Well I guess they were wrong about that.

At lunch it was really weird because I was sitting at a table with CeCe and Tinka while Deuce sat with Gunther at another table. It was like we were on sides and I didn't like it. Then my day decided to get worse by sending Candy Cho to 'lift my spirits' she sat at my table and said, "Rocky, I heard. I'm so sorry for your break up, you must be feeling terrible." The I heard her mumble, "It was about time he found someone better than her."

"You know Candy you better shut it" I told her.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you said" I replied a little to loud because everyone was staring.

"What?! Get back to your lunches" CeCe said as I glared at Candy hatefully. Everyone went back to their conversations but I felt blue eyes still watching me, Gunther. Then Kelsey ran up and sat down.

"Rocky, I'm so sorry, I was just vulnerable and he was being so nice to me and I took advantage" she explained. "It's my fault you two broke up I feel so bad"

"So that's what happened, Gunther and Kelsey kissed and you broke up" Candy concluded

"You know what Candy, why don't you mind your own business! I have enough crap with blue eyes over there, and I don't need your Asian boushy cheerleader butt trying to 'cheer me up'" I snapped at her again gaining everyone's attention.

"I actually know why he would cheat on you with Kelsey, you the biggest brat of them all! It's about time everyone knew that too" she exclaimed and threw water in my face, revealing my puffy red eyes, it's on! I slapped her, how dare she say that to me! Everyone in the lunchroom gasped. Rocky Blue and violence don't go good together everyone who knows me knows that.

When she hit me back, I knew she was going down HARD! I lunged at her, everyone was screaming fight fight fight. While we were banging heads, pulling hair, and everything pm the floor. Tinka and CeCe were trying to stop us but failed. Kelsey was just standing there in shock. Someone managed to pry me off of her carrying me out on the hallway while I was challenging her for more.

"What is up with you!" The voice exclaimed at me as he put me down. I knew right then it was Gunther.

"Just leave me alone" I told him looking away.

"I know your still mad at me but you can't go letting your anger out on other people" he retorted.

"Who said I was taking my anger out on her?" I snapped at him

"Seriously..you were bashing her head in the ground" he told me. I hate it when he's right. I guess I took my anger out on her, I just wanted the pain to go away, but she provoked me!

"Rocky, look at me" he said lifting my chin up. "I'm sorry, I'm making you feel this way. It was a mistake, I love you, I need you."

I'm not even going to acknowledge that, look what he's doing to me! I pushed his away. "Don't you ever think I will ever accept your apology and for you to think I would shows you obviously don't know how much you hurt me"I growled and walked away from him. As soon as I turned the corner, I started running to the janitors closet. I think I passed by Ty because I heard someone calling my name but I ignored it and kept running. As soon as I closed the door I slid on the ground and cried, I'm pretty sure I missed a whole class period balling my eyes out using a whole roll of toilet paper I found in there. I heard the door open and 'he' walked in.

"Rocky Blue ditching that's a first" he said sitting across from me.

I wiped my tears and managed to croak"Leave Frankie no one wants you here, and by no one I mean me."

"It's a free country, what are you gonna do? Arrest me... I'm so scared." He replied mockingly. I got up and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand. "C'mon Rocky you know you don't wanna do that." I turned around deciding to have a little fun.

"Your right Frankie, I don't wanna leave" I answered running my hand through his hair. When I saw he was enjoying this I slammed his head against the wall. "I DEFINETALLY WANNA LEAVE" I growled at him and walked out. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I looked like a mess. My lipstick was smudged, my foundation was gone revealing my puffy, red eyes. Since everyone was in class, I went to my locker.

I grabbed my make-up purse and went back to the bathroom. I didn't have a lot of stuff in it since I don't wear a lot of makeup it was just the regular stuff. I washed my face of with hot water and looked at myself. I looked unhappy, sad, crazy even. I brushed out my crazy hair. I had a lot of work to do. I started with foundation making sure to cover the red swollen circles under my eyes. Girls were walking in and out but I was too busy trying to make myself look like my old, happy, bubbly self. Which I was really trying to bring out. I felt like my alter ego or something tired, angry, sad. Which wasn't the Rocky Blue everyone knew and 'loved?'

I ended up looking like myself in the long run: pinkish lips with a little shine from lip gloss, really natural brown and tan makeup. I brushed my hair and put it in a stylish up-do with a hair clip. I checked the time on my phone, I had two periods left, the first one starting in 5 minutes. My phone was overloaded with texts , it's crazy how much people worry about you. Before heading out the bathroom I flashed a smile in the mirror it seemed genuine but I knew it was some what fake. I felt happy but deep inside I felt sad, angry, and hurt.

**_So that was the chapter! Next chapter, Gunther's POV! By the way I don't mean to offend any Asians or cheerleaders by what I had Rocky say to Candy Cho. The last thing I want is hate comments. So, what do you think? Am I getting better? Leave your comments! I really am taking your advice seriously.I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP. Til next time my lovelies! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey I'm back, but this is a little short chapter but I think you'll like it. Thanks for all you nice and positive comments! You guys make me happy, that your liking the story! Now the review responses..._**

**_GlitterGirl123: thanks, I'm glad you like it! And there's more drama on the way, just wait! Keep reading, luv you lovely_**

**_Rocky9870: Thanks, it's not over yet! Keep reading. Luv you lovely_**

**_Midnightsuntellsastory: I'm glad I'm getting better, thanks for the support, keep reading! Luv you lovely_**

**_BackBecky: thanks, I actually have been writing for a while just for fun and it turned into all these different things. Then I discovered fanfictions and thought they were really good, so I decided to start writing my own, I didn't really think my writing was good but I took a risk and made my own fanfictions account. It's my first time actually publishing any of my work tho. And all these great reviews are making me confident to publish more in the future. Love you lovely_**

**_Masterclass MC: thanks, yeah its a bummer i have to wait tho. keep reading! luv you lovely_**

**_Previously on Rocky and Gunther?...  
I felt happy but deep inside I felt sad, angry, and hur_**t.

Gunther's POV

My life is screwed! I messed up big time with Rocky! I had to go and kiss her back. She won't even talk to me and when she does it's always with an attitude, she's never gonna let me live this done. I'm seriously sorry, I can't function without her. We both never really had a good run in relationships, we were both finally happy and I go and ruin it! I can't even sleep knowing I'm the one who broke her heart I'm the one who made her cry, I'm the one who hurt her twice as much as she hurt me.

I miss her. Why do I have to be so stupid!? I knew I broke the promise I we made when I found out about Frankie. I can't keep anything a promise, a girlfriend. I need her, she makes me better, I love her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she looks down when she's embarrassed only to have me lift her head up staring in her brown eyes. The way she's so strong but with me she's so trusting. I never met a girl like her, a girl to make me smile by only her touch. A girl that makes me nervous when she looks at me. A girl that's so comfortable with me, it's like I'm her best friend more than her boyfriend. A girl whose laugh is the only thing you need to make you laugh too. A girl like her is 1 in a million.

She even got into a fight because of my stupidity!

After school I walked home, I opened the door and saw Tinka on the couch. She's probably mad at me so I walk straight to my room.

"What? No hi Tink?" Tinka asked appearing in my doorway. I turned to her.

"Hi Tink" I said sadly.

"Well hi brother of mine" she said sitting on my bed

"What your not mad at me too?" I asked.

"I'm not happy about what you did, I was mad at you but you are my brother" she explained. "And I know Rocky's not the only one hurting, you are the one who got dumped after all"

"Well thanks Tink" I told her. "That makes me feel so better"

"I know you wouldn't hurt her, what happened when you went to Kelsey's house?" Tinka asked me

"It's the longest and biggest mistake of my life" I told her as I went into a flashback

_Flashback_

_Gunther knocked on the door to be greeted by a crying Kelsey at the door. She engulfed the Hessenheffer in a bone crushing hug. She led him in the house, and they sat on the couch._

_"What happened Kelsey? Why are you crying?" He asked worried about his friend._

_"I didn't know who else to call, your like the one person who can really understand me right now" she explained through her tears. "My boyfriend Johnny, he broke up with me, to only go out with my ex-best friend Caroline."_

_"That's terrible, but don't cry about it, he's just not the right guy for you and you just had to realize it the hard way." He told her calmly. "So just vent your feeling tell me what your feeling." He had no idea what to do, he wasn't the one people really go to for comfort besides Rocky and his sister. It was weird for him but he wanted to be as helpful as possible. She did call him after all._

_"I feel like I'm a loner, that no one really likes me anymore," she said. "Me and Caroline got into this huge fight a while ago about Johnny, she told me he wasn't right for me and after being with him for over a year back then I obviously turned on her." She shook her head running her fingers through her hair._

_"I think you could've listened to what she said maybe there was something you didn't know?" Gunther suggested._

_"I knew when it was too late, me and Catoline drifted apart and me and Johnny were happy with our relationship." Kelsey told him. "Turns out he flirted with her the day she told me"_

_Gunther felt bad for her, her best friend and her not being together anymore and having a player for a boyfriend. That's gotta be hard. He gave her a hug while she cried, she mad a mistake turning on her friend only to see the mistake she had to prevent, a broken got up and walked to her room._

_"Kelsey?" Gunther called after her. All that answered him was muffed screaming. He had no idea what was going on but the last thing he wanted to happen was her to do something crazy on his watch. So he walked in her direction and stayed in the door frame of her room. Kelsey was currently screaming in her pillow, while tears swelled her eyes._

_"Kelsey" he said. She continued her screaming. "Kelsey, stop" he told her. She continued on ignoring her friend. He pulled the pillow from her face and rubbed her back. "You can do this to yourself, just because he hurt you doesn't mean you have to be hurting on yourself"_

_Kelsey looked up at him, only to realize he was right and she had to accept that. "Your right Gunther, I shouldn't be hurting myself, sorry for dragging you here for this, you should be with your girlfriend having a good time"_

_"They practically pushed me out the house to help you out, your my friend and I'll always be here for you." Gunther told her. But as soon as he said always Kelsey was strung, realizing someone will always be there for her. She didn't want to loose that person._

_She leaned in and they kissed, but as soon as Gunther realized what was happening he pulled away and ran out the house horrified by what just happened._

_End Flashback_

"But why didn't you just tell her that?" Tinka asked.

"I don't know, as soon as I told her about this kiss she was ready to leave me and I knew I couldn't risk losing her, so I told her I didn't kiss her back. I panicked, I wasn't thinking" I explained.

"I know you miss, she misses you too but you hurt her too bad, Gunther why do you have to be so stupid, you know how stubborn she is!" She exclaimed wacking me in the back of the head.

"Again Tinka, thanks" I told her sarcastically.

"You need to at least talk to her about it, just so you won't feel so guilty." She said. "I hate to see you guys like this, it's been 2 weeks and I know every smile she's given me is fake."

"Every time she sees me in the hallway she turns the other way every time I try and talk to her she either makes an excuse to leave or makes a snappy comment." I said sadly. "I bet she won't even give me a chance to just become friends."

"That's it!" Tinka exclaimed jumping up from her spot. "You guys can become friends, she obviously doesn't want you back and you both miss each other become friends with her!"

"I don't know Tink"

"Would you really wanna be lonely and miserable having no contact with Rocky at all?" She asked. I hate it when she's right, once I shook my head she gleamed a proud smile. "Then listen to your sister and become best friends with your ex- girlfriend!"

I walked into school the next day , having Tinka's voice in the back of my mind telling me what I had to do. As soon as I saw her I pulled her into the janitors closet.

"What the heck" she exclaimed once I closed the door. I turned on the light and she scoffed. "What do you want Gunther, I already told you-"

"I know what you told me and I understand you don't wanna get back together" I cut her off so I don't have to hear he ramble. "I just wanna be friends, I miss you and if that means it has to be that way I'll do it." She looked at me for a while then a smile broke out on her face.

"Sure" she said. "I'd love to be friends." We both leaned in for a hug but settled for a handshake, less awkward.

**_So that was a little chapter on how Gunther was feeling about everything and how they eventually became friends. Hope you like it. Comment! I'm not near done yet tho! This just got started! I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP! Til next time lovelies!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey I'm back with a new Chapter, I hope you enjoy it, it's been a while but I'm not gonna end the story just like that! Are you kidding me!? It's just getting good! Now for the review responses..._**

**_Midnightsuntellsastory: Maybe I could! But I was actually thinking about journalism but idk yet I'm still young YOLO, lol. Thanks for liking the story. Luv you lovely_**

**_Rocky9870: I know that's what I was thinking when I saw writing it actually, it would be the 1st step in their relationship. Thanks for liking the story. Luv you lovely_**

**_BackBecky: Thanks, I thought the chapter was a cute little one, so I could get the Runther friendship going on. Thanks for the support. Luv you lovely _**

**_On with the story!_**

Your POV

_previously on Gunther and Rocky?..._

_"Sure" she said. "I'd love to be friends." We both leaned in for a hug but settled for a handshake, less awkward__**.**_

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"ROCKY!" They all screamed, as Rocky was walking down the street, texting and BAM she was knocked on the ground. She looked up to see who or what she collided with , to see Malik, she smiled a little as he helped her up.

"Sorry Malik, I guess I didn't watch where I was going" she explained. He looked at her with his deep brown eyes.

"Na it's good, besides I wouldn't mind bumping into you" he replied with a wink and turned around starting to walk away, only to leave Rocky blush slightly.

She had to admit she did have a little crush the boy. He's smart, funny, and loves to dance. He's her completion and was her dream dark, tall, and handsome. She snapped out of her thoughts when the group was staring at her

"What?" She asked turning to them

"We were talking to you and you just zoned out." Deuce explained

"Yeah, are you okay?" Gunther asked

Over the months her and Gunther have become friends again, just like it used to be but things would be awkward between them at times, but for the most part it was a great friendship.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied and they all kept walking. They were on their way to laser tag, it was Gunther, Deuce, and Ty with Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka. Boys vs. Girls most likely.

They all played about 5 rounds and the girls dominated 3-2. They were currently getting some frozen yogurt as the girl bragged.

"Woo hoo we won woo hoo oh yeah we won." CeCe cheered as she was eating.

"Whatever, it was 3-2, last time we won 1-4." Ty said.

"You just got lucky last time," Rocky replied. She turned to her right and it was Malik across the food court, she decided shed go say hi. "I'll be back" and she sprinted across the food court, only to miss the look on Gunther's face of regret, every time she was with Malik.

"Yeah Malik" she said as she reached the boy.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing really, I just finished playing a game of laser tag" She explained.

"You did?" He asked

"Yeah we won." Rocky told him, looking at the ground seeing it got a little awkward. "Look about earlier-"

"Rocky,I told you it was cool, just to show you how about we hang out tomorrow?" He asked

"Are you asking me out?" She asked looking up skeptically.

"Yeah" he admitted. "So Rocky will you go on a date with me tomarrow which is a Saturday at 7pm?"

She smiled at his specificness. " I would love to go on a date with you." Rocky answered. "See you later" she started walking away when he pulled her back to him.

"I can't wait til later" he whispered and kissed her cheek. She blushed a deep red as she walked back to the group. Everyone except Gunther looked at her confused, he seemed angry or upset.

"What's wrong Gunther?" She asked.

"Just a little upset about the game." He answered. But Rocky could tell he was lying. After thinking she turned pale white realizing he must have saw what happened with Malik

"Can I talk to you over there?" Rocky asked. Before he had a chance to reply she already pulled him to a nearby table but far enough for the group not to hear. "Look I know you saw what happened, and I just think it's time for both of us to move on." She said quickly.

" I know I completely agree, and to be honest I was kinda jealous," Rocky had a worried look son her face. "C'mon Rocky,I said was I still care about you I just down want him to make the same mistake I did. I don't want to you to have your heart broken and it just hurts me that I did it to you before."

'He's such a good Bo- I mean friend, he's such a great friend' she thought. To be honest she was excited for the date with Malik but she couldn't help but think of the possibly of her getting hurt. Or the possibility of hurting Gunther,lets face it they're in a good place she didn't want to make it complicated or awkward. Maybe she was over thinking.

"Thanks for looking out." She told him. "Come on let's go back" the two walked over and everyone looked at them. "MALIK ASKED ME OUT" The youngest Blue screamed, and CeCe and Tinka pulled her to the side after screaming with me.

"Details" CeCe demanded.

"We'll it's tomorrow at 7 he's picking me up, I have no idea where were going though" The tall brunette explained.

"Do you know what your going to wear?" Tinka asked.

"Oh I have the perfect outfit already" she them. My flower printed button down thick strapped collared shirt, skinny jeans, and black flats. She would have he hair curled and a flower clip in her hair.

She had imagined the perfect outfit, and the perfect day and date. But she didn't have to imagine the perfect boy Gun- Malik MALIK. she mentally slapped herself he's mind was being all confusing on her she really liked Malik but how come Gunther kept on popping up in her mind!

She had to admit she was scared going into a new relationship, she wondered if things were different maybe things wouldn't be like this. But the real thing that was bothering her that she was to proud to say was maybe her heart was holding her back.

'But it's just one date there's nothing to worry about' Rocky thought.

**_OMG it's been like forever since I updated and I'm so sorry, I've been so busy lately! I hope you haven't forgot about me. Sorry it's short, I'll make the chapters longer in the future, give you something to really make you wanna red more. Well, looks like Rocky's moving on with her life :) I know what your thinking :( boo! But the drama has just began! I was thinking about posting every 3 days but idk yet. COMMENT! Til next time lovelies _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I haven't been posting in a while but I promise to keep going I hate when people start their fanfics and never finish them. So I'm not gonna be one of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DONT OWN SHAKE IT UP. Now for the review responses...**

**Rocy9870: I can't wait to see how people will react! Lol keep reading! Luv you lovely**

**BackBeck: I do like 1Direction but I never though of the name from them though that's a good idea tho. Okay so just imagine Malik as Malik from 1D everyone! Lol keep reading! Luv you lovely**

**Lovely Lover For Life: thanks! I love tat name by the way. Keep reading! Luv you lovely**

**MsT28: thanks! I'll update as soon as I can! Keep reading! Luv you lovely**

**Rocky's POV**

Previously on Rocky and Gunther?...

'Its just one date there's nothing to worry about' I thought

I was currently fixing the flower in my hair when I got a text

CeCe: It's 6:29! If he's late!...

I laughed CeCe is always ready to choke someone if they hurt her friends, she's crazy but I love her. I text her a quick reply as the door rang. I'm the only one who could answer because Ty was probably somewhere with Tinka, I think there's something going on with them but I'm not gonna push it, and my parents were working. I passed by the mirror 1 more time and took a deep breath opening the door.

"Hi" I said examining his outfit, jeans, plaid shirt, white v-neck, and nikes. He looked good.

"Hi" he replied. "You look nice" he sounded as nervous as I was.

"Thanks, so do you" I told him staring at my shoes.

"Should we get going?" He asked after an awkward silence.

"Yeah," I said and grabbed my jean jacket and purse. I closed the door behind me and we headed out.

We ended up going to the spring carnival, it was beautiful lights were shinning everywhere in the moonlight. We were all planning on coming next week but since I was here with Malik I decided to enjoy it. He won me a teddy bear on the test your strength thing, and we just walked around playing any game that seemed interesting, after playing the water gun game and we winning! We started walking around again.

"Why don't we get some cotton candy?" I suggested, it's a must have at a carnival.

"Sure" he replied and grabbed my hand leading me to the booth, while I blushed from his touch.

"What can I get you?" The man asked

"A large pink cotton candy." I told him.

"That'll be $5" he replied, grabbing a cone. I reached for my purse when a hand stopped me.

"I got it" Malik said and passed him the bill.

"Thanks" I responded

"No problem" I grabbed my cotton candy and basically dragged him to the Ferris wheel.

"I love Ferris wheels" I said as we stood in line. "The last time I was on one was when I was with-" I stopped myself this was bout me and Malik I'm not going to bring all that up.

"With who?" He asked turning to me.

I sighed he was going to have to know. "My ex-boyfriend actually" he looked at me sympathetically. "It's okay we're friends, I'm not upset over what happened anymore, we both moved on."

"Yeah I heard what happened and I just want you to know I would never hurt you like that." He told me and kissed my forehead.

Soon it was our turn and we were staring at the park bellow, we were at the top and I stared at everything in awe it looked so beautiful, the lights shingling in the night sky.

"It's beautiful up here." I finally spoke.

"I have a better view times 10." He replied. What is he talking about? We're looking at the same thing. I turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He let out a soft chuckle and said. "I know this might sound a little cheesy but I'm talking about you."

At that moment I was love struck without thinking I leaned in and we kissed, I felt sparks! It was cute 'cause we were at he top of the Ferris wheel, it was perfect. We pulled away and I snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. It just felt so...Right. I knew then I found myself a new boyfriend. At 9 we were back at my door.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him.

"Me too I didn't want it to end." Malik admitted. We both blushed.

"So... Are we official?" I asked nervously.

"Definatally." Malik smiled. We did a quick peck in the lips.

"I'll see you at school right?" I asked getting out the key to my front door.

"Yeah, right by your locker." I blushed.

"I'll see you." I said and turned the nob to open the door. I have him a peck on the cheek and closed the door after he said bye back.

I slid down in front of the door, my knees to my chest biting my bottom lip, my heart rate accelerating.

**_So that was chapter- NO! I left you guys for too long to keep you waiting!_**

"Rocky, how was your date?" Ty asked walking into the room sitting on the couch.

"Amazing" I replied getting up of the couch and sitting next to him.

"I guess you moved on." Ty said. The tone of his voice said it all, he meant something more than what he was saying.

"It's been 3 months Ty" I said trying to brush it off. "You don't expect me to stay single do you?" I asked kinda making myself chuckle. He looked down at his sneakers not responding.

"Do you?" I asked not believing what he was saying by his silence. I was waiting impatiently for a reply. I had to believe it was true, I know him! He thought I would never get over him, and keep feeling sorry for myself. I knew he was in full support of my relationship with Gunther but let me go make assumptions like this which I know are true, it was just.. Disappointing!

"I can't believe you!" I exclaimed. "You hoped I wouldn't get a new boyfriend and keep feeling sorry for myself!" He said nothing.

"You just hoped I would eventually go crawling into Gunther's arms didn't you! Well new flash Ty, IT'S OVER! I ACKNOWLEDGED IT AND HE ACKNOWLEDGED IT GET OVER IT!"

And I slam the door to my room, knowing my parents heard the whole thing. Splitting up to talk to each child, making them work through their problems and come together as brother and sister. Well not gonna happen this time! Just then Dad came into the room sitting on my bed.

"Guess you decided the father daughter bond this time." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked not hearing what I said.

"Nothing" I said turning to him. "So what's this about?"

"What's going on with you and Ty?" He asked concerned

"He thought I would stay hung up on Gunther and never find another guy!" I explained anger riding in my voice.

"I know that but-"

"You know Dad just because one bad thing happened to me doesn't mean it defines me for the rest of my life."

"Of course but I-"

"And Ty is just gonna have to realize that I'm fully capable and be stronger because of it."

"Why don't know tell him that?"

"I don't have to acknowledge someone who has so little faith in my abilities." I said. "You should understand that Dad"

"Yeah but I think you-"

"Should be happy with my new relationship and not be hung up on the past, right?" I said confidentially.

He nodded giving up. "You gonna have to talk to him" he added.

"You know what I'm gonna have to do?" I asked. "Go to bed, we have church tomorrow." I got up and picked out my pajamas. "Bye Dad thanks for the talk, I really appreciate it, night"

I walked to the bathroom and huffed. Avoiding his speeches are hard! To be honest I meant everything I said but just hearing him talk about 'family is family, you need to forgive you brother, he's sorry, it's the right thing to do' and stuff was just annoying to me at the moment.I took a shower and hopped in my bed falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, it's Monday. I ran to the bathroom hoping to be successful in my plan to avoid him 2 days in a row. I took a shower and got dressed in a black shirt with the phrase, 'don't hate appreciate' in gold letters, plain skinny jeans, black bow flats, and my hair in a side braid.

I put on some jelewry and walked into the kitchen to see my pants drinking coffee.

"Morning" I said and grabbed an apple. "Love you" I said and grabbed my backpack by the door. I was walking to the window, when much to my disliking I bumped into him

"Watch where your going" I snapped. "At least I'm capable of walking in a straight line."

"Rocky!" Mom exclaimed.

"Love you too." I said quickly climbing down the fire escape to CeCe's.

"Hey, hey, hey" I said my catchphrase and stepped into the living room.

"Hey Rocky" CeCe said coming out of her room. "I see someone changed their relationship status to in a relationship."

"Yeah," I said. "Your next."

"What are you talking about?" CeCe asked confused

"Have you seem the way Deuce looks at you," I ask in disbelief

"No" CeCe said shaking her head. I looked at her trying to say 'you know it's true'

"You really think he likes me?" She asked hopefully, and I nod. "We'll back to you. My best friend has a new boyfriend" she sang.

"Lets go CeCe I don't want you to break out in song...again." I said smiling as I pushed her out the door.

**_So that was chapter 7! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I've been so busy! But don't worry I haven't forgotten about you! Just know I'll post when I can. Leave comments! What was your favorite part in this chapter? Did you like it? Tell me everything! Lol :) thanks for being patient. Til next time my lovelies._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been so MIA lately it's just its summer and family has been visiting and everything but thats still no excuse, ill update more often I've been neglecting you and I'm so sorryWell anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter I think your going to like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SHAKE IT UP CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND PLOT LINE!**

**Now for the review responses!...**

**Rocky9870: thanks but I don't know if I'm putting them in the story because I already have written it all out and I like how it is now and I know you do too by your amazing comments! Luv you lovely**

**BackBecky: thanks they're going to be one soon! Luv you lovely**

**Lovely Lover For Life: thanks and I will! Luv you lovely**

**On to the story!...**

**_Previously on Rocky and Gunther?..._**

**_"Lets go CeCe I don't want you to break out in song...again." I said smiling as I pushed her out the door._**

**Ty's POV**

After the awkward silence after Rocky insulted my walking skills, I made my way to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No" I replied slamming the door.

I understand she's mad at me but seriously?! Ignoring me for a whole day and then insulting me and snapping at me! I am not Gunther 3 months ago! I hate that's she's mad she totally mis understood what I was saying. What I was trying to say was I hoped she and Gunther would get back together... I mean that they would... You know what maybe she didn't misunderstand. But I didn't mean it in those exact examples! I swear!

I tried avoiding Rocky while I came up with a way to talk to her. But unfortunately when I was exiting my lunch wave I bumped into her again, this is not going to be good.

"How many times are you going to bump into me in 1 day," she snapped at me

"Look I'm sorry," I replied

"I bet you are!" She shouted. Really Rocky?! Drawing a crowd that's amazing! Notice the sarcasm.

"Well excuse me for being a brother." I snapped back

"Oh so that's being a brother I must have the wrong definition."

"That's not what I ment on Saturday."

"Well I don't know what you meant you really didn't say anything!"

"I didn't know how to tell you," I replied getting frustrated.

"You could've just said you wanted me to stay single with dozens of cats at 35 while other people live their lives," she explained

"You know that's not what I meant," I snarled. Why could've she just believe me it's not like I said anything offensive I just said... Nothing

"Then tell we what you meant making me feel like my own brother doesn't want me to be happy." Did she really feel like that? How does me not saying anything automatically mean I don't want her to be happy? I feel so bad...

"I just don't want you get hurt." I breathed out.

"Well, it's too late because you already did," She said and walked towards the door.

"Rocky..." I called out to her. She turned around and faced me.

"It's been 3 months Ty," she replied walking away with CeCe and Tinka following her.

**_Okay, do that was chapter 8, but part one! I got an idea that I would split the chapter in about 4 parts, and the first person to comment would get a little message from me! I would even read one of you're stories! I would even dedicated the part to you! But when the person comments I would automatically put up the next part! :)_**

**_I just got to thinking about how awesome you guys are and I feel really bad not paying more attention so, comments first! And tell me what you think, FEEDBACK. Okay you guys make me so happy! I love you! Till next time my lovelies :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**So part 2 of Chapter 8! I'm in such a happy mood! So I'll let you get to reading! By the way THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ROCKY9870! Love ya**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SHAKE IT UP CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND PLOT LINE!**

**I'm not doing any review responses this time... This is a special addition baby!**

**On to the story...**

**_Previously on Rocky and Gunther?..._**

**_"It's been 3 months Ty," she replied walking away with CeCe and Tinka following her._**

**Rocky's POV**

I just kept walking away from everyone and everything. Until I felt an arm grip m and spin me around.

"Okay, what was that about?" CeCe asked, letting go of my arm.

"Ty just had to bump into me," I answered agitated.

"But that was not what you guys were talking about," Tinka pointed out. I sighed and sat next to a set of lockers, the girls following my lead.

"Ty lead me to believe he thought I would still be single holding on to my relationship with Gunther." I explained.

"By what just happened, I don't think he means what he lead on," Tinka replied.

"Well you weren't there to judge," I snapped.

"What exactly did he say?" CeCe asked, a little taken aback by my tone of voice.

"Nothing" I fumed. "He said nothing, that's the problem.

"I'm confused and that's coming from me," Tinka commented

"So, you absolutely must not be making any sense," CeCe added.

"Care to be more specific?" Tinka asked.

"I was talking about my date to him and I was like you don't expect me to be single and he said nothing and just stared at his shoes and you know what that means..." I added.

"No, no I don't," CeCe admitted confused.

"Guys, he's staring at his shoes and isn't saying anything, it's oblivious he's not telling mr the truth or he's hiding something," I told them.

"Oooohhhh," CeCe realized. "I still don't understand,"

"CeCe, Ty didn't say anything because he didn't want me to get mad," I explained.

"Ooh, now I get it," CeCe replied.

"Thank you" Tinka and I mummered. Just then Ty walked up to us with Deuce and Gunther.

"What do you want?" I snarled

"Can we talk?" Ty pleaded.

**_So that was part 2 yay! I kinda wanted to be funny in this part, i hope i was... Thanks for the comments and love the contest is back on... NOW! Type away! I want feedback, favorite parts, favorite lines, suggestions, everything! Don't leave me hangin'! I love you guys and especially rocky9870! Til next time my lovelies!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 3 of Chapter 8! I'm really enjoying this lol I sound like a crazy person, but I love writing Sooo... Thanks again for everything and THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ROCKY9870**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SHAKE IT UP CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND PLOT LINE!**

**On to the story...**

**_Previously on Rocky and Gunther?..._**

**_"Can we talk?" Ty pleaded_**

**Rocky's POV**

"Can you walk straight?" I asked pleased with my comeback.

"Can you just hear me out?" He asked.

"Can you get out of my face?" I retorted

"Rocky!" Everyone whined.

"Fine! Talk," I said looking at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I just didn't want you to go into another relationship and get hurt," he explained. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean to make it seem like that when I didn't answer back."

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow. "You didn't mean it any other way?" I asked skeptically. Then I felt CeCe and Tinka nudge me. Ty looked down at the ground but quickly lifted his head up shaking it. What is up with his lying! I got up off the floor.

"It's okay Ty I forgive you," l said giving up. I put my hand on his shoulder giving him the 'I don't believe you' glare. He put his head down obviously guilty. I lifted his head up. "Hey, you were always the overprotective brother," I added reassuring the group I'm not mad.

"And you're always headstrong," he said with a smile.

"I gotta go, the bell is about to ring and I need to catch Malik," I said, picking up my stuff and walking away. This is weird, I'm finally happy with a new relationship and my brothers keeping secrets?! What's going on with my life?!

**_So that's part 3 yayyyyyy I love all you guys and don't forget to comment please! It's really short but I'm saving it for part 4 it's gonna be really juicy! Thanks so much to rocky9870 ma bestie lol! Til next time my lovelies_**


	11. Chapter 11

I found Malik at his locker, they don't want to overflow the cafeteria so theirs different lunch waves.

"Hey you," I said approaching him giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" he replied giving me a hug.

"So, you wanna grab a smoothie tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, why can't we hang out today?" He asked.

"A family thing," I told him simply. I saw his sad expression and I hated it. I started playing with his hand. "You know I'll miss you right?" I said looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'll miss your pretty little smile," he said and knowing me I smiled and blushed.

"And I'll miss kissing you til tomorrow," I replied. And it just happened, we leaned in and I felt sparks, I liked it.

"Rocky,we're gonna be late to class," Gunther said across the hall breaking us apart. I blushed.

"I gotta go, text you later,"I said and walked to the group. We all went our separate ways me, CeCe,and Gunther going to science, Tinka going to Math, and Deuce going to social studies.

While we were walking CeCe leaned on and whispered, "Get it Rocky" I glared at her, she's always saying something!

We arrived and class went by so slow. I wasn't even paying attention. I kept thinking about Malik, Ty, an- I was jolted out of my thoughts when Gunther tapped my shoulder saying, "pass up the papers" behind me his voice soft but masculine. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!

I passed up the papers and went back to my thoughts. GUNTHER, I never even thought about him I was so happy about Malik and I, I haven't noticed how quiet he's being. He's still my friend I don't want him feeing bad, maybe we should hang out after I'm done talking to Ty. I never like neglecting my friend, but I don't want it to be awkward considering what we've been through.

"Rocky" I heard CeCe say.

"Huh?" I asked

"Class is over, lets go." CeCe said.

"I'll meet you at your house, I gotta talk to Ty," I replied as we both walked out the school doors. I saw Ty talking with some of his friends, I walked over while CeCe went in the other direction.

"Ty" I said intercutting their conversation. "Now" I growled and grabbed him by the shirt going to the back of the school.

"What the heck Rocky! I was talking!" Ty exclaimed.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked.

"Not now Rock," he said. I need to find out what it is, like NOW!

"Oh yes now! So are you going to tell me?'" I snapped. I hate that he's keeping secrets.

"It's about another person and its not really my business to be putting out others people business like that," Ty explained nervously.

"Then how come every time you look at me I see guilt, what is going on!" I exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Fine" Ty said. "I was talking to Gunther and he said he was gonna ask out Camille," he explained.

I stood there blinking a couple times taking it all in. Gunt- Gunther's moving on?

**_THAT WAS THE WHOLE CHAPTER 8 PEOPLE! Sorry for the wait, I was watching Teen Beach Movie! Lol y'all know who this is dedicated to... ROCKY9870! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT BESTIE I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE WHOLE THING! I really hope everyone liked it actually ;) I told you guys I thought you were gonna like it! :) til next time lovelies_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long wait people I was so busy and then my internet stopped working on my I Pad so now I'm converting to a laptop! So tell everyone I'm officially back and you'll be seeing regular updates from me now! So look out for updates and spread the word!**

** Instead of review responses I'm going to be doing little dedications to all of you who read so here it goes…**

** Thank you for sticking by me and my story even though it wasn't really fair to keep you waiting for so long. I know when this story is finished you're all going to enjoy it so thanks so much for actually reading it you guys, are just amazing so THANK YOU! I love you!**

_ Last time on Rocky and Gunther?..._

_I stood there blinking a couple times taking it all in. Gunt- Gunther's moving on?_

**Rocky's P.O.V**

"Oh… well he should she's an awesome person." I smiled recovering a little bit. "Why would I care, I have Malik."

"That's not what your eyes say." Ty said smirking. What's his angle? He had his arms crossed across his chest. He's trying to intimidate me!

"Look my eyes are eyes… they don't say anything, they look!" I denied him. "It's been 3 months it's about time he got a new girl, I just hope she says yes." I explained.

"Whatever you say," he commented.

"You thought I'd be upset about this?!" I laughed. "Ty are you serious? We moved on." I reassured him. "Look I got to go, I'll see you at home."

I walked towards our apartment building. As soon as he was out of ear shot I let out a deep sigh. I know I sounded like I didn't care but the part of my heart that still liked him just cracked. I know our relationship has been over for a while but it still had a special part in my heart. But it's time for both of us to move on so that's what I'm going to do with Malik. I guess we both found someone special.

I was hanging out with CeCe when Gunther called and invited us for pizza at Crusty's. We might run into Ty, probably keeping Deuce company while he works. He has nothing better to do anyway. We walk into the restaurant already in full discussion.

"Come on you have to admit it looks dyed." CeCe said sitting down.

"And the way it's parted." I added.

"He is totally lying if he says he wakes up and it's like that." Tinka continued.

"My hair likes to be the way it wants, don't judge." Gunther said offended.

"What can I get you?" Deuce asked as he walked up the table.

"The regular Deuce," Gunther replied. "We get the same thing every time we come."

"I'm on the job, just roll with it," he replied and walked away.

To start up a conversation I decided to ask Gunther about Camille. "So… Did she say yes?"

"Who?" he asked confused.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know who I'm talking about," I answered.

"What are you talking about?" CeCe asked.

"I heard that Gunther was going to ask out Ca-"I was cut off.

"I didn't ask her yet." He said quickly.

"Well you better do it fast!" I replied with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Who!?" Tinka and CeCe asked in unison.

"Hey there's Deuce with the pizza!" Gunther said quickly. Why doesn't he want them to know? I'll keep my mouth shut for now. We ate our pizza and headed our separate ways to our different apartment buildings.

I was currently sitting on CeCe's couch watching TV.

"So who is Gunther going to ask out?" she asked eagerly.

"It didn't look like he wanted people to know so it's not my business to tell." I explained.

"Fine." CeCe sighed. "Be like that... But I will find out." It was getting kind of late so I had to head up to my apartment it was almost 7.

"I should get going, I'll text you later." I said getting up off the couch.

"See ya Rocky." Cece replied and I headed to the window up to my apartment.

"Hey!" I smiled as I stepped into my apartment.

"You seem happy this afternoon." Dad commented as I gave him a hug.

"Yeah, after a big confrontation with Ty at lunch, we're cool." I said simply.

"Why do you two always seem to solve your problems in public?" Mom asked laughing a bit.

"I don't know Mama, ask Ty." I said giving her a hug and started walking in my room. "Working on homework!" I shouted before closing my door.

I finished what seemed like endless homework at around 8:30pm in between texting Malik he's so sweet. He was flirting with me while texting and still made me blush.

A couple days went by and Gunther finally changed his status to in a relationship. It's about time! But what's not great is he won't shut up about her! It's like Camille this and Camille that, like just SHUT UP!

**So seems like Rocky's not the jealous type. (Note the sarcasm) but it does seem like she's handling this pretty well for the most part.. she's a strong girl. I can't wait until the next chapter! It might be short but it is gonna blow you away! Expect an update around Saturday. Hopefully! So what was your favorite part? Favorite line? Guesses for the next chapter? I luv you guys! Til next time my lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the love and support you guys are amazing that's all I gotta say. I think you guys are going to die over this chapter so I'm not making you wait any longer!**

_Previously on Rocky and Gunther…_

_It's like Camille this and Camille that, like just SHUT UP!_

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I hope me and him weren't like that when we were together. I don't even talk about Malik as much as he talks about her! I just hang out with him a lot and tell the gang how good a boyfriend he is and… stuff.

Okay! Okay! I guess we're both a little relationship crazy! But he's just annoying about it! Right now we're all at Starbucks sitting at one of the outdoor table and Gunther once again is blabbering on about Camille. Kill me now!

"Me and her went to-." At that point I spaced out texting Malik under the table. I let out a small giggle and everyone turned their attention to me. This is awkward…

I just sipped my drink casually acting like nothing happened. When I put my drink down Gunther asked,

"What's so funny Rocky?" Gunther asked. I didn't want to sound rude so I lied.

"Just thinking about something." I replied. "Continue with your story it was… interesting.'

"Really? What was I talking about that was so interesting?" he asked. What is up with his interrogation?! I don't have to listen to him yap about whatever. I have a life!

"Obviously Camille, she's a terrific girl by the way." I complimented. "I love your endless non-stop stories about her she's very… exciting." I struggled finding the right word. I was lying right.

"Actually I wasn't." he corrected. Dang! "What are you talking about?" he asked smirking he found me out. "Tell Malik I said hi," he added cockily. I can't stand him! I'm done! I'll go crazy!

"Oh I will, tell Camille I said hi too. Seems like you talk about her so much you wouldn't mind giving her a little message." I slyly replied sitting back in my chair.

"Where are you getting at?" he asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"What part of, 'you talk about her so much' do you not get?" I asked. "If everyone wasn't paying attention and did the same thing I did Camille would be their first guess,"

"Okay, what is your problem?" He asked giving up.

"Oh! What is my problem?' I retorted. "And I wonder why I even tolerated you." I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"My problem is you always have to prove me wrong," I told him. "Throw me under the bus and make me seem like the bad person." They all looked at me for an explanation while Gunther looked more confused.

"When you're the cause of it." I finished.

"How did I do anything that makes you think that?" he asked.

"Easy, when we broke up, you had to bring up Frankie. And right now if you weren't so busy talking about something that I personally don't care about maybe I would've paid the slightest attention and in actuality it was your entire fault." I explained and before he could open his annoying mouth I butted in.

"But you know what I think it is? I think you're just trying to gain the sympathy that no one will spare for you."

"Rocky!" Ty hissed.

"He needs to hear this!" I snapped.

"Rocky I don't think-"CeCe started.

"Would you rather me choke him or talk to him like the calm and rational person I am?" I growled. CeCe shook her head no and everyone's mouth shut. I have to admit I get kind of scary when I'm like this.

"Wake up Gunther!" I shouted. "Stop playing the victim long enough to see who you're perpetrating." And I stormed off down the street.

"Rocky" I heard someone call after me and I quickened my pace.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" he said and grabbed my arm as I tried to turn the corner.

"What?!" I growled turning to Gunther.

"What was that?" he asked surprised. He kind of trapped me so I had no choice to answer.

"I was just annoyed." I admitted looking down.

"At me or yourself?" he asked. Ugh! And he does it again!

"And there you go again." I snapped breaking free from his grip and ran to the back of the apartment building. I was about to climb the fire escapes to my apartment when he grabbed me pulling me to the brick corner of the building.

"Gunther!" I exclaimed.

"Look I'm sorry." He said. "What is up with you?"

"Like I said, I was and still am annoyed." I replied simply and looked at the ground again.

"Really, it seems like you're jealous." He smirked. I lifted my head up meeting his challenge.

"Jealous of what?" I asked giving him a distasteful look.

"That you don't have me.' He smirked.

"I had you, that was good enough for me." I replied

"That's what you say but that's not what you mean." He said moving closer to me.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean." I retorted biting my bottom lip.

"Like when you say you don't want me?" he asked. I can't believe we're flirting in the back of my apartment building!

"Maybe." I answered checking him out. "There's nothing I would want from you." I added giving him a small smile.

"Oh really?" he intimidated. "Not even one thing that you want from me?"

"Are you implying something?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He leaned in closer it was the closest we could get.

"I'd rather show you." He finally said. He quickly grabbed my waist and our lips met my hands wrapping around his neck pulling him closer if that was even possible. I pulled out confused.

"What are we doing?" I asked unsure of our actions.

"Too much talking." He replied pulling me back to his lips passionately. I didn't even object. I felt fireworks explode throughout my whole body. I wanted this, I needed this.

**OMG THEY KISSED! But when are they going to realize they're both taken by someone who's not.. each other. **** Seems like there's going to be some issues now. But I don't care! BE HAPPY THEY KISSED! TWICE! So what was your favorite part? Favorite line? Guesses for the next chapter? I luv you guys! Til next time my lovelies!**


End file.
